Seishima Tsumaki/Tropes
A-G Alternate Universe (Counterpart): Seishima could be seen as this to Seireitou Kawahiru. Ascended Fanon: If fanon can ascend within ''fanon, naming him "Seishima" certainly counts. '''A Father To His Men:' Like another silver-haired leader we know so well, Seishima won't let any of his comrades die. Affectionate Parody: Not so much affection as "not brutal", but considering who Seishima is a parody of, negativeersonal feelings could have made him much worse. This is proven as Seishima is actually a bonafide badass, not a Butt Monkey as a "jackass parody" would be. *'Malicious Slander': Technically Malicious Libel, this is print, but either way, this is what Silver-Hairs would believe Seishima to be. It's not. Authority Equals Asskicking: Due to his boasts as a child, he firmly believed this. Ironic, now that he's a Captain, he fulfills this trope but never tries to enforce authority at all. Badass Baritone: For someone so bishie, Seishima's voice is rather deep. Bishōnen: Look at his image, damn you. Bratty Half Pint: What he used to be. He mellows out. Executive Meddling: Fellow User Meddling, but due to Silver-Hairs believing he is above parody, while free to parody others, most tropes referencing such a parody have been removed. The irony in this situation? Seishima is actually a decent character who isn't meant to be malicious at all. Expy: Seishima could easily be seen as one of Ukitake due to his design and kind nature, but he's actually closer to being an expy of Mirajane Strauss. Someone who was rowdy and ridiculous as a child, only to mellow out upon reaching adulthood because of the impact of an event or events that changed their personality? Could be either of them eh? He's even got the white hair. H-P The Hero: While he is neither part of a Five-Man Band, nor The Hero to the Rasenhiden storyline, Seishima believes that Shinigami should personify the "protective" trait of a Hero. I Just Want To Be Special: As a kid, to the point that it caused quite a few people to dislike him. *'It Was With You All Along': A variation, as Seishima was forced to accept this due to those around him finding his attitude and air of superiority unbearable. He is now a Captain and well respected within the Seireitei. Innocent Blue Eyes / Eyes of Gold: No, this is not a contradiction. Due to complete heterochromia, he actually has both, one in each eye. And they fit him well, the blue eyes due to his kind nature, the gold eyes because he's a Shinigami. In-Joke / Shout-Out: Look at Seishima's design. His eyes and his hair? Notice something familiar? What's that? Lugia, Ho-Oh and Suicune want a word with the creator of the article? Sorry, he's on break. Martial Pacifist: Seishima is undoubtedly badass, but he prefers to avoid fighting it at all possible. When he does fight, however, he's fierce. He's also a literal version of this, preferring to avoid hand-to-hand combat despite being an expert in it. Me's A Crowd: '''His Shumai technique, which can generate several clones that have substance and can aide Seishima in battle. '''Old Shame: His past, due to his attitude as a child, serves as this to Seishima. One Hero, Hold the Weaksauce: '''He looks like Ukitake. No TB in sight. '''Only Six Faces: In true BLEACH style, Seishima looks nearly identical to Ukitake, sans his eyes and the style of his bangs. Q-V Reality Ensues: In-universe, to Seishima as a younger man. The reality in question that he is not special, and was merely more fortunate than most. That, coupled with the ire he earned from many people, mellowed him out considerably. Reasonable Authority Figure: Due to becoming a Captain long after the bugs in his personality were worked out, Seishima now is currently well respected within the Soul Society as a Captain of the Gotei 13. Shinigami: No shit. Sure, Why Not?: Why he got named Seishima in the first place. Tranquil Fury: '''In a fight, Seishima's Zanpakutou is the one who's doing the talking. W-Z '''White-Haired Pretty Boy: He looks like Ukitake, did you really expect this trope not to be here? I Know You Know I Know: We all know Seishima is a parody of Seireitou, and we all know Seishima isn't a malicious or offensive parody at all. Even without the tropes, it's common knowledge.